¡Paciencia! ¡Vamos al médico!
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft es un exagerado y algo hipocondriaco. Y con el más mínimo dolor él ya piensa que va a morir. Y Greg no es que tenga mucha paciencia que digamos... Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked


**Nota previa: No me dedico a la medicina e internet a veces es una fuente errónea de información. Así que si algún dato está mal, los siento mucho.**

* * *

—¡Me muero! Dios, ¡qué dolor! ¡Voy a morir! —exclamó Mycroft tapándose los ojos.

Greg se frotó las sienes antes de pasar las palmas por las mejillas.

—No te estás muriendo —susurró —. No seas quejica.

—¡Eso lo dices porque a ti no te duele! —exclamó Mycroft —. ¡Moriré y te perseguiré toda tu vida!

—Tú ni tan siquiera crees en eso…

—Pero tú sí, no me dejarás morir. ¿Verdad?

Greg rio y negó con la cabeza. Estaban en la sala de urgencias de un hospital. Habían tumbado a Mycroft en una camilla y le tenían rodeado por una cortina.

—Veamos… ¿Mycroft? —exclamó John.

El nombrado le miró con horror. Greg se echó a reír.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí Doctor Watson?

—Trabajar —le dijo este, le quitó el hielo del tobillo y se puso los guantes —. Y deja de quejarte —dijo acariciándole el tobillo con cuidado —. Es un esguince.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Mycroft angustiado —. No me han hecho pruebas, solo me pusieron hielo. ¿Y si tengo una hemorragia?

John enarcó una ceja.

—Si fuera una hemorragia tendrías toda la zona amoratada, no solo el tobillo —le dijo John palpándolo.

—¡No me toques! ¡Duele!

—Cariño —le dijo Greg aburrido —. Creo que después de tantos años de medicina una ligera idea tendrá.

Mycroft se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Bien, te vamos a llevar a rayos para que te hagan una radiografía y descartar una fractura —dijo John quitándose los guantes, cogió la carpeta y fue rellenando el informe —. ¿Cómo ocurrió la lesión?

Greg se rio y se cruzó de brazos.

—No es de tu incumbencia, que lo sepas —le dijo Mycroft ofendido.

John suspiró profundamente.

—Mycroft, necesito saber cómo ocurrió porque así puedo descartar otro tipo de lesiones. Así que dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo cuando te doblaste el pie?

Hubo unos minutos en silencio. Mycroft cada vez iba tomando más color, Greg se reía mientras miraba al techo. John golpeaba de manera impaciente la carpeta.

—¿Vais a hablar alguno de los dos o qué?

Mycroft bufó.

—¡Cómo se puede ser tan tonto! ¡Sherlock tiene razón!

—Oye, que yo no te insultado en ningún momento —se quejó John —. Solo quiero que me digas…

—¡FOLLANDO! —gritó Mycroft —. ESTABAMOS FOLLANDO.

Varias enfermeras, médicos y algunos pacientes se volvieron hacia ellos. Mycroft se tapó la cara avergonzado, pero Greg, lejos de imitarle, comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—Ah —dijo al fin John —. Vale sí, eso puede explicarlo. ¿Y cómo estabais…?

—¡Nada de detalles, pervertido! —gruñó Mycroft entre sus manos.

—No hacíamos nada del otro mundo —contó Greg animado —. Estábamos sobre la encimera de la cocina, y cuando acabamos, al ponerse de pie se torció el tobillo. Creo que fue porque se le durmieron las piernas…

John se mordió el labio para no reírse. Escribió algo en su informe y les miró.

—Bien, no creo que sea grave —dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—¿Tú no tenías un trabajo en una apacible clínica? —preguntó Mycroft apretando los dientes.

—Sí, pero se gana más en urgencias de un hospital y resulta que tengo una hija y una hipoteca —le recordó —. Voy a avisar a un celador y que te cuele.

—No queremos tratamientos especiales, John —murmuró Greg sonriéndole.

—No es tratamiento especial, como siga gritando que se muere van a creer que tiene algo contagioso —explicó John haciendo reír al policía.

Un par de minutos después lo subieron a rayos. Mycroft gritó, insultó y despreció al pobre enfermero que le puso el pie en la posición correcta para radiografiarlo.

Cuando John volvió a verlos, Greg parecía desesperado por salir de allí y Mycroft seguía gruñendo.

—Tienes un esguince leve —dijo John mientras sacaba las radiografías y las miraba al trasluz —. Te haremos un vendaje y te recetaré un anti-inflamatorio.

Greg suspiró aliviado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo deberá de llevar un vendaje? —preguntó.

—Un par de días. Deberás de reposar para que la inflamación baje —le dijo a Mycroft —. Te llevarás unas muletas, pero procura no ir a trabajar y tener el pie en alto cuando estés tumbado.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Mycroft ofendido.

—¿Es que quieres más? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

—¡Pero me duele mucho! —se quejó Mycroft —. Seguro que tengo los ligamentos fuera.

—Eres un quejica como tu hermano —le dijo John divertido —. Toma esta receta y ve a una farmacia de guardia. Las muletas… —dijo dándoselo todo.

—Gracias, John —dijo Greg —. Y perdona…

El doctor sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—¿Cómo que perdona? ¡Es su deber como médico! ¡Atender a sus pacientes! —exclamó Mycroft mientras se levantaba.

—Ya cariño, pero quitando a los niños dudo que alguien se queje tanto como tú…

Mycroft bufó y se adelantó ofendido. Greg le miró marcharse y negó con la cabeza mientras le seguía. Era un quejica, sí, pero era SU quejica.


End file.
